Sueño de un tiempo en verano
by Narya
Summary: ¿Será verdad que Draco no quiere ser mortífago? ¿Por qué Harry puede hacer magia sin varita? ¿Les permitirá Dumbledore quedarse en Hogwarts durante el verano? 5º Capitulo aquí:Al fin en Hogwarts, El Dragón
1. Default Chapter

* * *

**Capítulo Siguiente**

* * *

**Título:** Sueño de un tiempo en Verano ( 1/?)

**Autor:** Narya

**Mail:** **naria@santiago.cl **

**Calificación:** +14?

**Necesidades:** HP 1 al 4

**Resumen:** Todo va como siempre en el número 4 de Privet Drive, hasta que un visita por demás inesperada toca a la puerta y es allí cuando empiezan los problemas y a revelarse los secretos.

**Disclaimer:** No me demanden, que la historia no sea mía es cosa aparte.

**Notas:** Nada. No sé si hacer un fic Yaoi (gay) o normal, pero quien sabe... Ustedes escribanme y diganme, porque aún no lo tengo claro. Que sea como una especie de votación.

* * *

**Sueño de un tiempo en Verano**

El timbre sonó varias veces antes de que Tío Vernon mandara a Harry a abrir la puerta. Harry había estado ocupado con su tarea de Defensa para siquiera notar el hecho de que el timbre había sonado y no tenía ninguna gana de bajar a abrir la puerta. Este era su último año y no quería tener que empezarlo mal por no haber hecho una mísera tarea.

"¡HARRY! ¡BAJA AQUÍ INMEDIATAMENTE!" gritó Tío Vernon desde abajo. Luego se escuchó un gran portazo. Harry podía jurar que del techo habían caído algunos pedazos de polvo al igual de que el suelo estaba temblando un poco.

Harry bajó sin muchas ganas. No sabía que había pasado, pero seguramente no iba a ser bueno. Tío Vernon estaba rojo hasta las puntas de su canoso cabello y lo miraba como si lo quisiera matar.

"¡¿Quién te crees que eres para andar invitando anormales a nuestra casa?!"gritó nuevamente Tío Vernon.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Harry sin entender "Yo no he invitado a nadie" protestó Harry.

"¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces quién es ese chico que está en la puerta?"gruñó Tío Vernon. Harry pensó en muchas posibilidades, y la única que se le ocurría era que Ron estuviera parado detrás de esa puerta.

Dudley entró en la habitación esperando ver como retaban a Harry, atraído por los gritos furiosos de Tío Vernon. Tía Petunia también estaba allí, con cara espectante, queriendo saber de qué se trataba ahora.

Tío Vernon abrió la puerta y para sorpresa de Harry la persona que se encontraba tras ella no era Ron, ni Hermione ni ninguno de sus amigos: Era Draco Malfoy.

"¿_Malfoy_?" fue lo único que Harry pudo preguntar en un principio "¿Qué haces _tú_ aquí?"

"¿Potter, te molestaría mucho salir un poco antes de que estas personas me maten solo por haber nacido?" preguntó Malfoy muy enfadado.

Harry miró a la cara furiosa de Tío Vernon y sin decir una palabra salió de la casa cerrando nuevamente la puerta. Dentro se podían escuchar los gemidos de Dudley al darse cuenta de que había un mago en su puerta.

"¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy?" preguntó Harry aún muy sorprendido.

Harry miró a Tío Vernon no sabiendo muy bien qué debía hacer, pero suponía que debía salir a hablar con Malfoy, después de todo para que él se presentara en su casa debía haber ocurrido algo muy importante.

"Me fui de casa" Harry lo miró de arriba a abajo sin entender que quería decir con eso. "Mi padre quería llevarme ante Voldemort y yo no qize, así que... me fui de casa"

"¿_Tú_ no quisiste ir con Voldemort?" preguntó Harry con una sonrisa irónica. "Seguramente tengo la palabra ingenuo tatuada en la frente ¿no? ¡¿Cómo pretendes que te crea algo así?!"

"Yo no voy a dejar que un viejo controle mi vida como hace con mi papá, es por eso que me escapé" eso sonaba una respuesta decente. Quizás era verdad.

"¿Y por qué no fuiste con Crabbe o Goyle?" preguntó Harry.

"Sus padres también son mortífagos, sería como ir a meterse a la boca del lobo. Yo no soy tonto, o acaso vez la palabra tonto tatuada en mi frente" dijo Draco devolviéndole el juego.

"¿Y qué pretendes que haga? ¿Qué te deje pasar a tomar un té para que mi tío te asesine?" dijo Harry con sarcasmo.

"Déjame quedarme en tu casa, a dormir, por un tiempo, unas semanas, por favor" dijo Draco suplicante. A decir verdad, Draco nunca había sido visto suplicándole a alguien.

"¿Qué tanto tiempo exactamente?" preguntó Harry con una idea dándole vueltas en la cabeza y tenía que ver con Draco quedándose en su casa.

"Hasta que empiezen las clases" dijo Draco en un susurro. Harry frunció el entrecejo, podía arreglárselas para mantener a Draco durante unas semanas en su casa sin que sus tíos se enteran, pero hasta el inicio de clases era mucho, ¿Qué haría si los Weasley lo invitaban a La Madriguera ¿Llevar a Draco con él? "Vamos, Harry, por favor, por favor, te lo suplico, no puedo dejar que mi papá me encuentre o me va a matar"

"¿Qué hiciste que es tan grave?" preguntó Harry de pronto interesado.

"Le dije que Voldemort es un viejo decrépito con el que jamás me aliaría, porque él no me daría ningún beneficio. Le dije que si quería se metiera su Voldemort por donde le cupiera, pero que yo no iba a tener que aguantar que me trataran como un perro solo porque tengo miedo de un mago, porque a mi no me importaba si Voldemort me mataba, yo no le tenía miedo" dijo Draco enumerando con los dedos. "Como verás si mi papá me encuentra me mata"

"Bueno, mira te vas a tener que subir por algún lado a la ventana de mi pieza" dijo Harry señalando con el dedo cual de todas era "La ventana está siempre abierta para que entren las lechuzas así que no tendrás rpoblemas. Espérame allí hasta que llegue y NO. TOQUES. NADA" dijo antes de abrir la puerta. Cuando la iba a cerrar escuchó la voz de Draco:

"¡Potter!"

"¿Qué?"

"Gracias"

"No es nada. Ahora sube rápido, antes que te encuentren mis tíos."

*****

'_Así que esta es la habitación del famoso "Harry Potter"_' pensó Draco en cuanto entró a la habitación.

"¡¡TE HEMOS DICHO QUE NO QUEREMOS TENER NADA QUE VER CON TU ANORMALIDAD!!" se escuchó el rugido de Tío Vernon desde la cocina.

'_¿Qué demonios le pasa a ese viejo?_' pensó Dracomientras se sentaba en la cama de Harry a esperar que este llegara.

"¡¡¿NO TE HEMOS DADO TODO AÚN SABIENDO QUE ERAS UN ANORMAL?!!" se escuchó de nuevo desde la planta baja.

'_¿A quién estarán retando? A Potter no, por supuesto. Ni siquiera yo me atrevería a tratarlo así_' Draco se estaba aburriendo, aunque los gritos de Tío Vernon le estaban dando algo en qué entretenerse.

"¡¡USTEDES NO ME HAN DADO NADA!!" se escuchó de pronto. Draco dejó de mirar el vaso en la mesa para fijarse en la ventana, tenía la pequeña impresión de que esa había sido la voz de Potter

'_¿Lo estaban retando a Él?_' pensó sorprendido. Esto se estaba poneindo muy interesante.

"¡¡JAMÁS SE HAN PREOCUPADO POR MÍ!! ¡¡NI SIQUIERA SÉ POR QUÉ DEMONIOS DECIDIERON TENERME CON USTEDES CUANDO PODRÍAN HABERME ENVIADO A UN ORFANATO!!" Sí, esa era la voz de Potter, pero ¿Por qué estaba tan enojado? Draco se acercó a la puerta y la abrió lentamente. Sacó la cabeza y miró escaleras abajo. Se podía ver los pies del Tío de Harry y la cabeza por detrás del mismo Harry, que en esos momentos tenía las manos en su cabeza. Draco salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras, metiéndose tan rápido como pudo detrás de un sillón. Se podía escuchar la respiración furiosa de Harry.

De pronto todo quedó en silencio. Draco miró para ver que estaba ocurriendo por sobre el respaldo del sillón. Harry miraba con furia por sobre su cabeza hacia el Tío Vernon que estaba flotando a una altura considerable.

"¡BÁJAME DE AQUÍ MUCHACHO DEL INFIERNO!" gritaba Tío Vernon, mientras seguía subiendo.

"¡¡¿POR QUÉ TUVIERON QUE 'CUIDARME' TODOS ESTOS AÑOS?!! ¡PODRÍAN HABERME ENVIADO A UN ORFANATO! ¿POR QUÉ NO LO HICIERON?" preguntó Potter enojado. Draco tragó saliva al ver como se comportaba el chico frente a él. Por lo que estaba haciendo podrían enviarlo a Azkaban o expulsarlo de Hogwarts. Además el poder que debía tener Potter para hacer eso sin una varita debía ser muy grande. Estaba frente a un gran mago.

"¡POR QUÉ NOS AMENAZARON!" gritó una voz aguda detrás de ellos. Draco giró su cabeza para ver en las escaleras a la Tía de Harry. Ella estaba blanca como un papel y lloraba desconsolada.

"¿Los amenazaron? ¿Quién?" preguntó Harry algo más calmado, aunque Draco no podía explicarse por qué.

"Un hombre que se llamaba Tom, Tom Riddle" dijo la señora con cara de caballo. Tío Vernon cayó del techo con un sonido seco. La cara de Harry palideció al instante, se quedó callado por lo que eran cinco segundos que a Draco se le hicieron eternos ¿Quién era Tom Riddle y por qué causaba esa reacción en Potter?

"Me voy de esta casa" dijo Harry muy asustado, subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos. Draco salió de su escondite y corrió detrás de él sin preocuparse porque los tíos de Harry lo notaran, estaban demasiado ocupados por saber si el viejo seguía con vida como para notarlo a él.

Harry se metió en su pieza y empezó a hacer su baúl con mucha prisa. Tomó su escoba, la jaula de su lechuza, sacó su uniforme de el armario y se metió debajo de su cama a buscar algunas cosas.

"Oye, Potter ¿qué pasa?" preguntó Draco desde el umbral de la puerta. Harry sacó el cuerpo de debajo de la cama junto con algunos libros, un tintero y una pluma.

"Pasa que estuvo aquí en mi casa. Que fue el que pidió a los Dursley que evitaran que yo supiera lo que era la magia. Que puede llegar aquí en cualquier momento y prefiero no estar aquí para encontrame con él" dijo Harry muy preocupado y asustado.

"Vamos, Potter, nunca te había visto así por nadie. ¿Quién es ese Tom Riddle? ¿Por qué estás tan preocupado de que no te encuentre?" preguntó ayudando a Potter a ordenar las cosas dentro de su baúl.

"¡Tom Riddle es el verdadero nombre de Voldemort!" dijo Harry desesperado. Draco pudo sentir como la sangre se le congelaba en ese mismo minuto.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Capítulo Siguiente**

* * *

**Fanfics de Harry Potter**

**Página de Fanfics**

* * *


	2. cap 2

* * *

**Capítulo Anterior**

**Capítulo Siguiente**

* * *

**Título:** Sueño de un tiempo en Verano ( 2/?)

**Autor:** Narya

**Mail:** **naria@santiago.cl **

**Calificación:** +14?

**Necesidades:** HP 1 al 4

**Resumen:** Todo va como siempre en el número 4 de Privet Drive, hasta que un visita por demás inesperada toca a la puerta y es allí cuando empiezan los problemas y a revelarse los secretos.

**Disclaimer:** No me demanden, que la historia no sea mía es cosa aparte.

**Notas:** Nada. No sé si hacer un fic Yaoi (gay) o normal, pero quien sabe... Ustedes escribanme y diganme, porque aún no lo tengo claro. Que sea como una especie de votación.

* * *

**Sueño de un tiempo en Verano**

"Espera" dijo Draco sin creerlo "¿Estás diciendo que Quien tú ya sabes ha estado aquí antes?"

"Eso estoy diciendo" dijo Harry "¿Quieres salir vivo? Entonces arranca conmigo de esta casa cuanto antes, porque de otra manera estarémos todos muertos dentro de unos días"

"¿Pero cómo sabes que él vendrá?" preguntó Draco.

"No lo sé. Pero en vista de que sabe donde vivo no lo dejaré encontrarme si viene nuevamente" dijo Harry tomando su mochila y saliendo por la puerta delantera. Draco que no tenía nada de equipaje lo siguió sin problemas más que la incertidumbre de qué haría ahora.

Draco siguió a Harry todo el camino hasta la entrada de la casa. 

"¿Dónde pretendes ir?" preguntó realmente preocupado. No era que le importara mucho Harry, pero en el momento, por alguna razón necesitaba saber. Quizás fuera porque en vista de que no tenía ningún otro lugar donde ir....

"Sirius me dijo que estaba viviendo en una casa a las afueras de Londres, podría llegar hasta allá haciendo dedo (auto-stop) o algo así..." dijo Harry sin siquiera pensarlo. Miró por ambos lados de la calle y caminó hacia su derecha. Draco lo siguió pensando.

"¿Sirius? ¿Quién es ese? ¿Algún amigo tuyo?" preguntó Draco luego de algún rato.

"¿Sirius Black? ¿Mi padrino? ¿Profugo de Azkaban? ¿No te suena?" preguntó Harry sarcásticamente, sin siquiera mirarlo.

"Espera!" dijo Draco deteniendolo con una mano sobre el brazo de Harry. "¿Me estás diciendo que: 1, mantienes contacto con el asesino de tus padres y lo tratas de tú a pesar de que se escapó de la cárcel y 2, pretendes ir a vivir con él? Sinceramente, Potter, se te safó un tornillo allá dentro"

"Sirius no mató a mis padres, y si se escapó de la cárcel estuvo bien hecho, al menos ahora ya no está con esos horrorosos dementores, Y sí, pretendo irme a vivir con él porque sé que me cuidará como siempre lo ha hecho, y porque es más seguro que quedarme nuevamente en Diagon Alley" dijo Harry soltándose de la mano fuerte de Draco "En todo caso no sé en qué te influye a tí que haga yo o no"

"Estoy siguiéndote, Potter, si te vas a donde Black allá iré yo, porque no tengo otro lugar donde ir y porque en este momento estoy siendo tan buscado como tú" dijo Draco, luego de un rato dijo "Espero que no te moleste si te sigo"

"Está bien... De todas maneras sería muy aburrido hacer el viaje solo" dijo Harry encogiéndose de brazos.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio en los cuales Draco caminó obedientemente detrás de Harry, y este no pareció molesto por ello, al menos no después de un poco rato de costumbre. Finalmente la pregunta que había estado dando vueltas en la mente de Draco salió a la luz justo cuando estaban a las afueras de Surrey.

"¿Cómo hiciste para que tu tío se elevara tanto? Yo lo ví todo, y sé que no tenías la varita contigo" dijo Draco mirando fijamente la nuca de Harry, quien le daba la espalda.

"¿No es algo que todo los magos pueden hacer en algún momento? ¿magia descontrolada y sin varita?" preguntó Harry como si fuera la pregunta más obvia del mundo.

"No" dijo Draco dándolo por hecho "Eso solo pasa en los niños pequeños que no han tenido nunca una varita en sus manos... La magia se les escapa porque no pueden controlarla, en el momento en que toman una varita esta absorbe gran parte de su poder, y sin ella no pueden hacer magia" explicó Draco.

"Estás diciendo que tengo la capacidad mágica de un niño" preguntó Harry dándose vuelta con rabia.

"¡No!" dijo Draco sorprendido "Pensé que lo sabías... Solo han habido 4 personas adultas que han podido hacer buena magia sin varita alguna vez: Grindenglaw, Voldemort, Dumbledore y... bueno, tú" 

"¡Estás bromeando, Malfoy!" dijo Harry riéndose nerviosamente.

"¡Claro que no! Hacer magia de esta forma solo puede significar que tienes tanto poder dentro de tí, que la varita ha pasado su límite de recolección de magia y la magia sobrante sale de tí, no importa si has tenido la varita o no" dijo Draco con los ojos abiertos como platos. "Yo mismo lo he intentado desde que tengo mi varita, pero no he podido hacer nada más que atraer una abeja a las rosas de mi madre, aunque realmente no creo que haya sido yo, pero me gusta pensarlo así"

"¡Vamos, esto pasa siempre! ¿Cuándo te cortan el pelo y no quieres y a la mañana siguiente tienes el pelo del mismo largo que el día anterior? ¿Cuándo inflas a tu tía ya la haces volar hasta el techo? ¿Cuándo haces desaparecer un vidrio en el zoologico? ¿Cuándo haces que tu tío vuele? ¿Cuándo las puertas se abren con solo pensarlo? ¿Cuándo puedes de pronto ver en la oscuridad? ¿Cuándo tus manos se alargan para atrapar la snitch? ¿Nunca te ha pasado?" preguntó Harry atónito.

"¿Todas esas cosas has hecho?" preguntó Draco mucho más atónito que Harry "No hay duda porque Voldemort quiere matarte... ¡Debes ser incluso más poderoso que él!" 

"¿Tanto así?" preguntó Harry nervioso

"De el mismo Voldemort solo se sabe que una vez pudo hacer que un trozo de pergamino llegara hasta su mano, y es la historia más contada entre los mortífagos" dijo Draco abriéndo los ojos para darle énfasis a la situación.

"No puedes estar hablando en serio... ¿Qué tal de cuando vuelas? Eso no cuenta ¿no?" preguntó Harry, ahora asustado.

"Ningún mago, nunca, nunca ha podido llegar a volar por su propia cuenta. Si lo has hecho solo puede significar una cosa... Eres un Espíritu, no un mago"

"¿De qué rayos estás hablando?" preguntó Harry sentándose en un banco de la plaza. "Siéntate y explícamelo todo"

"A ver... Se supone que la magia viene en los genes de las personas y es acumulable. Por ejemplo, si tu abuelo tenía un quince por ciento de magia, tu abuela un diez. Existen dos posibilidades. Que a la magia de tu abuelo se le reste la magia de tu abuela si no son compatibles o que si lo son el resultado sea una persona con un veinticinco por ciento de magia, a la que se le suma la magia que tenía la persona sin los genes de los padres. Para poder hacer magia se necesita un mínimo de treinta por ciento de magia. Si tu mamá hubiese tenido un... cincuenta por ciento de magia y tu padre un cuarenta... tendrías un setenta por ciento de magia, además de la magia que viene contigo desde tu nacimiento. Se supone que una persona solo puede ser un espíritu si su magia es de un doscientos por ciento o más"

"Espera... dejame analizarlo" dijo Harry haciéndole una seña con la mano para que se detuviera. "¿Estás diciendo que tengo más de un doscientos por ciento de magia? ¿Si es así, como es que nunca le he ganado a Hermione en las notas y mis notas son siempre promedio o una del montón?"

"Granger es muy inteligente, no dudo que deba tener mucha magia, un cincuenta por ciento quizás, a todo rematar. Lo normal es un treinta por ciento. Voldemort tiene un ciento veinte por ciento de magia, y eso" dijo Draco. " Me desvié del tema, lo que te decía es que Granger es muy inteligente, aprende rápido y tiene buena memoria. Tú no. Tú solo eres más poderoso. Deberías hablar con alguien, Dumbledore quizás, para que te enseñe que hacer con tus poderes".

"Me estoy cansando de esta plática" dijo Harry con gesto de cansancio "Luego me cuentas bien. Ahora hay que enviarle una lechuza a Sirius preguntándole dónde demonios se fue a esconder ahora y si podemos ir por allá. Pero debemos esperar a que Hedwig llegue"

"Tengo hambre, Potter" dijo Draco de pronto, seguido de un ruido de su estómago. "¿Dónde podemos conseguir algo de dinero aquí con los muggles?"

"Realmente no lo sé..." dijo Harry "Yo tengo diez libras que encontré mientras limpiaba los sillones, pero hace mucho que no he usado dinero muggle. No sé cuanto cuesta cada cosa" Harry sacó de su bolsillo las lustrosas monedas.

"¿Y si fueramos a Diagon Alley por un rato para comer algo, comprar las cosas para Hogwarts y eso?" preguntó Draco mientras se sobaba el estómago adolorido.

"¿Tú estás loco? A tí y a mí nos están buscando para matarnos ¿Cómo se te ocurre que podríamos ir y aparecernos en Diagon Alley sin hacer sospechar a nadie?" preguntó Harry ya un poco exasperado con Draco, pero tratando de calmarse. Aunque eso no resultó mucho en el momento en que Draco empezó a hurgar en su bolso con las cosas del colegio y una muda de ropa (había preferido dejar las cosas de Dudley donde estaban, luego se compraría ropa con su dinero). "¿Qué buscas, ahora?" preguntó algo enojado mientras trataba de quitarle a Draco la mochila.

"Estaba pensando que quizás en los libros del año pasado podría salir algo sobre la magia sin varita. Si así fuera podrías hacer algo para cambiar nuestra apariencia y poder ir a comer a Diagon Alley, o al Caldero Chorreante, o... ¡donde sea!" dijo Draco dando a entender hasta donde llegaba su apetito.

"Creo estar bien cuando digo que el año anterior me leí por completo todos los libros del colegio. Y no sale nada sobre eso" le dijo Harry quitándole la mochila.

"bueno, entonces piensa ¿Qué es lo que normalmente haces cuando esto pasa? ¿Piensas en algo especial cuando 'lanzas un hechizo' de este tipo?" preguntó Draco cruzándose de brazos y piernas.

"Pues..." pensó Harry "Creo que solo pienso en lo que quiero que ocurra"

"Bueno, entonces haz una prueba. Piensa que lo único que quieres es que ese.... ¡árbol de allá se ponga completamente morado!" dijo Draco señalandole un árbol donde una señora trataba de sacar un gato asustado sobre una rama.

Harry pensó todo lo que pudo en que el árbol cambiara de color, pero simplemente siempre había algo que estaba interrumpiendolo:

_"ójala que Malfoy pudiera trasnformarse de una vez por todas para que pudiesemos terminar con esto, no me gusta que me pongan a prueba.... Sería bueno que se le pusiera el pelo de color negro o algo así... ¿En qué pensaba? Ah, sí, el árbol... Un color bien negro, cosa que no se notara.... yo mismo podría tener el pelo rojo o verde o incluso morado, pero me estoy cansando de esto.... Ah, sí, el árbol" _pensaba Harry mientras miraba en la dirección que Draco le había señado, pero sin siquiera poner atención al árbol.

"¡Potter!" gritó la voz de Draco detrás de él. Harry se dio vuelta para ver qué sucedía y se llevó la impresión de su vida al ver a su no tan querido compañero con el cabello completamente negro y todo lo que tuviese que ver con el cabello también negro (eso incluye barba ^^) "Tu... tu.. tu pelo" gritó Draco. Harry no podía verse, no tenía el cabello tan largo como para verse, o al menos eso es lo que el creía. 

"¿Qué pasa con él?" preguntó Hary temiendo lo peor.

"¡Está verde y largo!" gritó Draco cubriéndose la boca con las manos.

Harry pasó una mano por su cabello y se dio cuenta de que este no terminaba donde comúnmente terminaba, sino que seguía al menos hasta su pecho. Buscó un mechón de pelo y se lo llevó cerca de los ojos para poder ver, y vio que ahora su antiguo cabello negro era de un verde pasto bastante extraño.

"Pues yo diría que estamos listos para ir a Diagon Alley" dijo Harry con una sonrisa. 

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó Draco sorprendido. Harry le señaló su cabeza con un dedo y Draco salió corriendo a alguna vitrina muggle, antes de que la cuadra entera escuchara su grito.

**Continuará...**

**¿Les gustó? ¿Tienen alguna bomba que mandar? ¿Su tío Osama está dispuesto a prestarles uno que otro avión para estrellarlo contra mi cabeza? No importa, denle al review y avísenme... Para ponerme un casco, digo yo...**

* * *

**Capítulo Anterior**

**Capítulo Siguiente**

* * *

**Fanfics de Harry Potter**

**Página de Fanfics**

* * *


	3. cap 3

**Título:** Sueño de un tiempo en Verano ( 3/?)

**Autor:** Narya

**Mail:** **naria@santiago.cl **

**Calificación:** +14?

**Necesidades:** HP 1 al 4

**Resumen:** Todo va como siempre en el número 4 de Privet Drive, hasta que un visita por demás inesperada toca a la puerta y es allí cuando empiezan los problemas y a revelarse los secretos.

**Disclaimer:** No me demanden, que la historia no sea mía es cosa aparte.

**Notas:** Nada. No sé si hacer un fic Yaoi (gay) o normal, pero quien sabe... Ustedes escribanme y diganme, porque aún no lo tengo claro. Que sea como una especie de votación.

* * *

**Sueño de un tiempo en Verano**

"¡Malfoy!" le gritó Harry a Draco mientras lo zarandeaba para que recuperara la compostura. "¡Malfoy, estás llamando la atención de todo el mundo!"

Harry miró el cielo como pidiéndo ayuda a Dios y dejó de zarandear a Malfoy. Se dio cuenta que faltaba poco para que anocheciera. Si se hacía de noche quizás podrían estar más tranquilos en la seguridad que la oscuridad les brindara.

Malfoy bajó sus manos de su cabello y se tocó la cara con frustración. Luego se miró los brazos y vió sorprendido que, los vellos antes blancos ahora eran negro azabache y cubrían todos sus antebrazos como un manto oscuro.

"Espero que sepas como deshacer esto, Potter" le amenazó Malfoy mientras le miraba con odio. "No pretendo llegar a Hogwarts con el cabello negro. Todo Slytherin se burlaría de mi"

"Bueno, en ese caso te dejaré subir hasta la torre de Gryffindor si no te dejan entrar al dormitorio o te expulsan de la sala común" dijo Harry, riendo nerviosamente.

"¿Qué quieres decir? No tienes idea como arreglar esto ¿verdad, Potter? ¿Verdad?"preguntó Draco mientras agarraba a Harry de los hombros y lo tiraba al suelo. Cayendo Draco sobre Harry. Los dos rostros rojos, por diferentes razones. Malfoy solo pensaba en la rabia que sentía y la vergüenza que tendría qeu pasar cuando volvieran a la escuela. Harry solo pensaba en lo cerca que estaban, lo estúpido que era al no poder volver el cabello del chico a la normalidad, y que ahora tenía otra cosa más que lo diferenciaba del resto del mundo. 

"Potter" dijo Malfoy de pronto. Harry lo miró. "Tu cicatriz... no está... creo que también la tapaste con ese hechizo que hiciste"

"Tenemos que irnos, Malfoy. Si me matas en el camino no podré avisarle a Sirius, si no le aviso a Sirius no hay hospedaje para tí y te tendrás que morir de hambre y frío hasta que vuelvas a Hogwarts" dijo Harry bajó Malfoy, quien bufó entre dientes y se puso de pie. Cuando ya estuvo en sus dos extremidades extendió la mano para que Potter la tomara. Y este último lo hizo. Justo en ese momento una blanca lechuza llegó volando hasta donde ellos estaban y se posó en el hombro del ex-rubio.

"Llegó tu lechuza, Potty-Potty" dijo Malfoy, visiblemente molesto con las garras que se afirmaban de su hombro "Trae una carta. Si no te avispas la leeré"

Harry, que en esos momentos estaba pendiente de limpiar la poca ropa decente que tenía (que por cierto llevaba puesta) no escuchó lo dicho por Malfoy. Aunque sí notó la lechuza. Como Hedwig ya estaba aquí podrían enviarle una carta a Sirius. Ahora había que encontrar un pedazo de pergamino, la tinta y una pluma.

Malfoy tomó la pata de la lechuza para sacar la carta. Hedwig ululó con fuerza para atraer la atención de Harry, quien levantó la vista de entre las cosas de su mochila y extendió el brazo para que Hedwig volara hasta allí. La lechuza le dió un fuerte picotazo en la oreja a Malfoy y voló al brazo de su dueño. Harry le hizo algo de cariño y sacó de la pata de la lechuza la carta. Era de Hermione.

_"Querido Harry:_

_¿Cómo estás? Espero que estés bien. Según escuché por ahí me dijeron que este año no podrás ir a la casa de Ron por culpa de Dumbledore. Es una lástima. Yo tampoco podré ir. Espero que Ron no se sienta muy solo (aunque estoy segura que cualquiera de sus seis hermanos podría ayudarle a no sentirse así)._

_Este año es nuestro último año en Hogwarts ¿te has puesto a pensar en qué harás después de que se termine el año? Yo realmente no he querido pensar en ello. Además tenemos las MHB y tendremos que estudiar mucho si queremos pasarlas. _

_¿Has oído de Snuffles***? Me escribió hace unos días. Da la impresión de que está en algún lugar de América. Eso será bueno, así no tendrá que preocuparse por los del ministerio. _

_Espero que los muggles te estén tratando bien. Espero que ese tarado de Duddley no haya tratado de ponerte una mano encima nuevamente, lo mismo va para ese Vernon. Diles, si te es posible, que si te hacen algo nuevamente yo misma buscaré un ejército y los hiré a desollar vivos._

_Bueno, cuídate, Harry._

_Nos vemos el 1º de Septiembre, como de costumbre._

_Te ama siempre. _

_Hermione"_

"¿Y bien, qué dice?" preguntó Malfoy, aún sobándose la oreja.

"Es de Hermione. Dice que Sirius está en América. Tendremos que ir a otra parte Malfoy" dijo Harry guardando rápidamente la carta en su bolsillo para que Malfoy no tuviera tiempo de leerla. Pero era demasiado tarde. Malfoy se la había arrancado de la mano y ahora la estaba leyendo en voz alta.

"¿"Te ama siempre, Hermione"?" preguntó Malfoy enarcando una ceja mientras sonreía odiosamente. "Guau. Conque de todos modos le ganaste a Weasel ***"

"Hermione siempre ha sido así. Ella no es mi novia" dijo Harry, simtiendo que se volvía a poner rojo.

"Bueno, no importa. Ahora tenemos que ir a otro lugar a escondernos. ¿Qué te parece Hogwarts?" preguntó Malfoy entregándole la carta a Harry, quien la guardó en su bolsillo aún con la boca abierta por el hecho de que Malfoy había dejado de moleestarlo a la primera y por el hecho de que él, entre todas las personas del mundo, había propuesto Hogwarts como un lugar seguro donde ir a esconderse. "Cierra la boca Potter. Las moscas van a empezar a entrar en cualquier momento" Harry cerró la boca y se volvió a poner rojo por el insulto de Malfoy.

"Si queremos ir a Hogwarts tendremos que ir a Hogsmeade" dijo Harry dándolo por hecho y poniendose la mochila con rapidez. "Creo que ahora estamos sufcientemente irreconocibles como para poder subir al Autobús Noctángulo"

Después de unos minutos ya habían subido al autobus, sin darle explicaciones a nadie sobre nada. No eran Ernie y Stan los que conducían esta vez: era un pareja que no hacía más que hacerse ojitos cada cinco segundos. Si no fuera porque el autobús nunca podía chocar con nada, de seguro ya habrían estado en el hospital gracias a la irresponsabilidad de esos dos.

"Bueno Potter" dijo Malfoy mientras se agarraba de la ventana abierta del autobús. Los dos habían pagado solo por una cama, para ahorrar dinero. "Ahora que estamos en estas supongo que podremos botar esta barrera de odio que existe entre nosotros. Sería incómodo tener que pasar todo el verano odiándote y además deberte dinero por el autobús, la comida que me comprarás en Hogsmeade, y además deberte la vida"

"Yo no sé tú, _Draco_" respondió Harry mirando por la ventana. "Pero yo esa barrerita de la que hablas la boté ya hace un buen rato". Luego de eso sonrió y dijo con voz tranquila. "Si no te molesta tengo sueño y quiero dormir. ¿Vas a acostarte o vás a afirmarse a esa ventana por el resto de tus días?"

Draco tragó saliva sonoramente y se soltó de la ventana, para darle espacio a Potter para que se acostara. Él no tenía sueño. No quería dormir todavía... él... no... quería... dormirrr...

_***Draco levantó la cabeza con preocupación. Alguien gritaba en algún lugar, y podía jurar que ese era Potter. Corrió en la oscuridad y llegó hasta lo que él podía recordar como la habitación del chico Maravilla de Gryffindor. Abrió la puerta ligeramente entreabierta y miró con preocupación y curiosidad de qué se trataba._

_Sus ojos se abrieron completamnete cuando vio a Potter, tirado en una esquina, ccon sangre corriendo por su frente. Llorando por el dolor. Se afirmaba un brazo que obviamente estaba doblado en una posición nada normal y por lo tanto esta quebrado. Tenía los brazos llenos de sangre y habían múltiples cortaduras alrededor de ellos. Notó que Potter llevaba solo unos boxers negros y pudo notar que todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de quemaduras sangrantes. _

_Un gruñido se escuchó junto a lo que era el maltratado cuerpo de Harry. Malfoy vio espantado como el Tío Vernon se acercaba con un cinturón al cuerpo sangrante de su sobrino._

_"Te advertí que no debías presentarte en la cena" gruñó el grueso hombre con voz maquiavélica "Te advertí que no debías mostrarle a Marge nada de tu anormalidad nuevamente. Te advertí que no debías decir la palabra M en mi presencia. Te advertí muchas cosas, chiquillo. Pero no me hiciste caso en ninguna de ellas" Las manos del furioso Tío se cerraron aún con más fuera en el cinturón. "¡Ahora deberás pagar por tu falta de respeto!. Date vuelta muchacho. No quiero ver tu apestosa cara mientras recibes la leeción"_

_Malfoy pudo ver que Harry estaba sin lentes. Que sus lentes se encontraban rotos y tirados lejos de él. ambién notó que había pedazos de vidrio enterrados en las rodillas de Potter. Mlfoy supo que ese viejo gruñón le iba a pegar a Harry, y en su mente pidió que su enemigo gritara, se levantara y convertiera al tipo en rana.... cualquier cosa. Pero lo único que pudo ver de parte del chico de cabello negro fue una mirada de odio hacia su tío. _

_Tío Vernon se estaba acercando a Harry peligrosamente, y Malfoy seguía pidiéndole a Potter dentro de sí, que se moviera, que corríera y fuese a refugiarse a sus brazos. Qué él lo protegería de esa morsa violenta. Pero ya era tarde. Tío Vernon, al ver que Harry no se voltraba lo había empezado a voltear a patadas, y ahora Harry yacía tendido en el suelo. Con su espalda enfrentándose duramente al cinturón de su Tío. _

_Malfoy sintió que su corazón latía rápidamente entre sus costillas. Estaba muy enojado. Tenía que ir y salvar a potter. No podía permitir que lo maltrataran así. Nadie podía maltratar a Potter, a su Potter. Entró a la abitación con un sentimiento de opresión que le hacía llorar y gritando "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no..."_

Draco se despertó llorando. Con el corazón a mil. Pero no era el único. A su lado Potter había despertado al mismo tiempo, llorando también, pero con una expresión de miedo que Malfoy jamás le había visto, ni siquiera cuando se había enterado de que Voldemort había amenazado a sus tíos. 

Sabiendo lo que había sufrido Potter, no pudo hacer nada más que lo que su corazón le mandaba y le abrazó con fuerza. Provacando que el chico llorara an sus brazos hasta calmarse. Lloraron los dos juntos. Sin decir una palabra. Sin saber que los dos habían soñado lo mismo, que los dos habían rebibido el mismo triste capítulo de la historia de Harry. Sin saber que Malfoy ahora sabía ese secreto solo conocido por Ron y Hermione.

**Continuará...**

**Bueno, eso estuvo triste en la última parte ¿no?... ¡Lo siento! Pero es que no me gustaba como iba la historia y decidí darle un cambio a ver si el resultado me gustaba más. Y de hecho me agrada más. Para los que no me conoscan... Soy Narya y les aviso desde ahora. Que aunque no sé muy bien qué ocurrirá dentro de un tiempo... a veces tiendo a matar a los protagonistas. (Aunque espero que eso no suceda ahora, me estoy encariñando de este chico traumado llamado Harry)**

***Snuffles: He preferido empezar a poner los nombres "gringos" (ingleses) porque simplemente los escuentro bastante más lindos que los españols ¿ok? Espero que no les moleste mucho ^^U)

***Weasel: En inglés significa comadreja. Es un juego de palabras muy usado por Malfoy para referirse a Ron, insultándolo por su apellido.


	4. cap 4

**Título:** Sueño de un tiempo en Verano ( 3/?)

**Autor:** Narya

**Mail:** **naria@santiago.cl **

**Calificación:** +14?

**Necesidades:** HP 1 al 4

**Resumen:** Todo va como siempre en el número 4 de Privet Drive, hasta que un visita por demás inesperada toca a la puerta y es allí cuando empiezan los problemas y a revelarse los secretos.

**Disclaimer:** No me demanden, que la historia no sea mía es cosa aparte.

**Notas:** Nada. No sé si hacer un fic Yaoi (gay) o normal, pero quien sabe... Ustedes escribanme y diganme, porque aún no lo tengo claro. Que sea como una especie de votación.

* * *

**Sueño de un tiempo en Verano**

"A ver, las dos magdalenas" dijo una chica por sobre Harry y Malfoy. Era la chica que acompañaba al chofer del autobús noctángulo. "Ya llegamos a Hogsmeade. Bájense"

Tanto Draco como Harry se secaron las lágrimas y empezaron a recoger sus cosas para bajar del autobús. En absoluto silencio tomaron todas sus pertenencias y bajaron al pueblo, sin decir una sola palabra. 

Harry tomó sus cosas y empezó a caminar. No quería hablar con Draco, no quería tener nada que decirle a Draco, no quería tener que revivir su pesadilla para que este pudiera entender porqué se había puesto a llorar. No quería que Draco además se burlara de él ahora. Eso nunca. Primero muerto a que Malfoy se burlara de él nuevamente. Primero muerto Malfoy.

Draco salió corriendo detrás de Harry. No iba a permitir que se le escapara ahora, no ahora que lo sentía tan cerca como nunca había sentido a nadie.

"¡Potter! ¡Potter, para!" gritó Draco. El eco de sus gritos sonando en las vacías y oscuras calles de Hogsmeade. Harry se giró y miró a Draco directamente a los ojos. 

Draco notó que los ojos de Harry estaban rojos. No rojos por haber llorado, si no que rojos, realmente rojos. Ya no existía el verde que antes tanto habían aplaudido en el mundo mágico. Solo unos ojos rojos, que de pronto le hicieron recordar a Voldemort. Pero Harry no era Voldemort, no era él. Harry era Harry. Su Harry.

"¡¿Para qué quieres que pare?!" preguntó Harry enojado. Draco pudo sentir que a su alrededor se formaba una especie de 'remolino' de aire tibio. Se empezó a asustar. "¿Quieres que para para que puedas burlarte de mi? ¿Para burlarte de que lloré en tus brazos? ¡No, Malfoy! ¡Eso nunca, tú no te burlarás de mí nunca más!" gritó.

Draco solo se limitó a mirar a Harry, con miedo, sorpresa, preocupación, frustración y muchos otros pensamientos. Pero realmente estaba más que nada muy preocupado. Estaba preocupado por Harry, por la forma en la que estaba actuando, por aquella corriente de aire que se estaba haciendo cada vez más tangible entre ellos, por la manera en que había vuelto a decir su apellido como si fuese la cosa más asquerosa del mundo y, por sobre todo, por esos ojos rojos que eran tan diferentes a los verdes esmeralda que debían ser.

"Yo no me quiero burlar de tí, Harry" dijo Draco, tratando de no poner la vieja máscara de sarcasmo en su cara. Trató de ser lo más natural posible. Trató de que Harry se diera cuenta, por una sola vez, de todos los sentimientos que corrían por su alma. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, y Harry ya no reconocía a nadie ni a nada. No había sentimiento en los ojos que Harry pudiera reconocer, y sus propios ojos eran una sábana de completa nulidad que jamás había podido lograr antes. Solo las facciones de su rostro, la forma en que sus manos se aferraban a su mochila como si fuese lo único que le quedaba para seguir con vida y la manera en que su mano libre se apretaba a tal punto de tener los nudillos blancos, podía dar la impresión de lo enojado que Harry estaba. Sin embargo, sus ojos estaban perdidos en el espacio.

"No juegues conmigo, Malfoy" gruñó Harry entre dientes, con un sonido casi gutural. "Quizás no lo aparente, pero si quisiera ya estarías muerto"

Draco tragó saliva y caminó hasta donde estaba Harry, pasó un brazo por los hombros de este "nuevo amigo" y lo abrazó a pesar de todas las veces en que Harry trató de zafarse. Draco le sonrió reconfortante, con un plan para que Harry se calmara un poco en su cabeza.

"No me podría burlar de ti, Harry, siendo que yo lloré contigo tan fuerte como tu lloraste conmigo, y siboretodo porque yo lloré por empatía" dijo Draco tan suave como pudo, al punto de que casi parecía un susurro en el oído de Harry.

Los ojos de Harry calmaron un poco el fuego dentro de ellos y poco a poco volvió el color verde que tanto los caracterizaba. Harry sonrió levemente antes las palabras de Draco y bajó la cabeza apenado. Draco empezó a caminar arrastrándolo con él, sin soltarlo de su abrazo. Harry siguió con la cabeza baja y las mejillas completamente rojas.

"Tenemos que encontrar una posada ahora" dijo Draco sin mirar a Harry. No quería verle a la cara ahora, prefería dejarlo solo durante un rato "No podemos ir caminando a Hogwarts por la noche, sería peligroso"

Harry levantó la vista, y con un súbito espanto dijo:

"Pero de día también sería peligroso, podrían reconocernos. Un mago que le cuente a Voldemort que nos vió es mucho más peligroso que un hipogrifo en medio de la noche"

"Recuerda que estamos disfrazados" dijo Draco con una gran sonrisa, señalando su propio cabello. Harry rió sinceramente y el color verde volvió por completo a sus ojos y brilló con más fuerza que antes. "Nadie se dará cuenta, hiciste un gran trabajo con nuestros cabellos y tu cicatriz"

"De todos modos preferiría que nos fueramos ahora. No quiero tener que pasar la noche en cualquier parte, en todo caso no tenemos mucho dinero ¿o sí?" dijo Harry negando con la cabeza.

"Está bien, Harry. Pero si me quedo dormido en el camino me tendrás que cargar" dijo Malfoy bromeando, aunque realmente se refería a eso. Tenía mucho sueño y sus párpados estaban a punto de caer sin ningún tipo de respeto, para quedarse dormidod inmediatamente. Solo la idea de que si se quedaba dormido nuevamente podría volver a soñar con la escena de Tío Vernon y Harry lograba que Draco no sucumbiera al sueño.

Cuatro largas horas de caminata después, estaban recién llegando a los terrenos de Hogwarts. Tenían sueño, estaba apunto de amanecer y los pies les dolían como si nunca en su vida hubiesen caminado. 

El castillo se imponía ante ellos con gran magnificencia. Bañado en luces claras y blanquecinas, solo permitiendo que se vieran ante sus mágicos ojos las puntas de las torres y parte del castillo. Era como ver al castillo sumergiéndose en una inmesa nube coloreada morada por la mañana. 

La vista del castillo, el hecho de que solo estuviesen a unos minutos de él, era la única razón que los alentó a seguir caminando. Atravesaron los terrenos de Hogwarts con un sentimiento de ligereza que el día anterior no habían sentido en ningún momento. Llegaron a las puertas del castillo y estas se abrieron de par en par antes de que ellos llegaran ante ellas. Draco miró a Harry con la ligera impresión de que esto era obra de su amigo. Harry simplemente se encogió de hombros y atravesó las puertas para poder caminar hasta llegar al gran salón.

"¿Y ahora qué, Harry?" preguntó Draco apoyándose en el umbral de la puerta al gran salón, con cansancio. 

Harry siguió caminando hasta la que era la mesa de Gryffindor, la vio con cariño y después de un momento de reflección se sentó en ella, se estiró para desperezarse, se recostó en ella y se quedó profundamente dormido.

Draco miró como Harry caía en los brazos de Morfeo, con la envidia de que el chico de Gryffindor hubiese podido encontrar un lugar para dormir. Él no creía poderse rebajar a dormir en la mesa o en la silla. Estaba absorto en esos pensamientos cuando de pronto sus piernas flaquearon bajo sus peso y cayó al suelo con un ruido seco. Sintió que el cansancio fluía de apoco y de pronot se encontró durmiendo nuevamente, esta vez apoyado contra el umbral de la puerta del gran salón en una manera muy poco común para un Malfoy.

Harry despertó al escuchar un grito sorprendido y asustado. Se sentía adolorido y su cuello prácticamente rechinaba cada vez que lo movía, pero aún así giró su cabeza para ver de qué se trataba. Snape estaba tirado en el piso y miraba a Malfoy y a él con mucha sorpresa, Malfoy estaba entre sobándose una pierna y frotándose los ojos. La idea causó gracia a Harry, seguramente Snape había entrado al gran salón y lo había visto a él durmiendo en una mesa y preocupado de qué hacía él allí no vió a Malfoy en el piso y se tropezó con él, despertando al ex-rubio también.

"Hola, profesora Snape" dijo Harry, hasta casi alegre de verle.

"¿Quién eres tú, chiquillo insolente? ¿Y por qué estaban ustedes dos durmiendo en el gran salón, cómo llegaron a Hogwarts?" preguntó Snape poniéndose de pie rápiamente y limpiando sus ropas con un movimiento de varita.

"¿Qué no nos reconoce?" preguntó Malfoy, adolorido aún del pie. "Harry, los disfraces funcionaron" exclamó Draco con una sonrisa.

"Así parece" dijo Harry sonriendo. Luego se dirigió a snape y le preguntó con la voz más tranquila que pudo encontrar: "¿Le molestaría mucho llevarnos a dónde sea que esté el Profesor Dumbledore?"

"¿Para qué lo quieren?" preguntó Snape enojado. Casi instantaneamente les preguntó. "Y respondan de una vez quienes son ustedes dos"

"Somos Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy, profesor" dijo Draco. "Al menos eso éramos anoche cuando nos quedamos dormidos de cansancio aquí en el gran salón". 

Snape miró a los dos alumnos, arqueó una ceja y los volvió a mirar como si los quisiera atravesar con la mirada. Luego de un par de minutos mirándolos con odio se empezó a balancear ligeramente hacia los lados, aún con los brazos cruzados y cayó al suelo como una tabla, sin siquiera cambiar la expresión de su rostro al caer.

**Continuará...**

**HOLA DE NUEVO!!!! Esto ha sido rápido, sus reviews también los fueron. Cada vez que recibo reviews por una historia y puedo comprobar que a la gente le gustó sigo escribiendo con más ganas, normalmente cuando veo que solo ha llegado un review o algo así me emociono, pero tiendo a pensar que solo le gustó a una persona o que le dió al reviews por lástima...**

**Pero bueno, no importa ahora. Esta en mi segunda historia más famosa y eso es lindo. Aquí van las respuestas para los reviews que recibí del capítulo pasado:**

a **Lina Saotome**: Hola!! Que bueno que te haya gustado el capi. Estoy realmente tomando en cuenta la idea de que sea yaoi, pero no sé... recientemente he empezado a creer en eso de que cada vez que ponen a hablar decentemente a Harry y Draco en la siguiente escena ya son pareja.... Y no, definitivamente no los voy a matar (aunque eso no signifique que no los haga sufrir =) jejeje...)

a **Lucia**: Bueno, tomando en cuenta que la tunda que le dió ese muggle a Harry fue el año pasado y él aún parece estar relativamente normal (nadie con esos sentidos valóricos puede ser completamente normal). Lo otro, no sé si los magos tengan psicólogo, aunque no me extrañaría, con tanta gente traumada después de Voldemort deben haberse hecho la américa con ese puesto.

a **Lucil**: ¿Con que TU Harry ahora, ah? Esta vez si puedo responde algunas de tus preguntas. Aquí van las respuestas: 1º Realmente espero que Lupin aparesca pronto, como no sale pronto lo voy a buscar y me pierdo con él en el camino (slurp... ñaca-ñaca) 2º Si Dumbledore los deja o no, pues tendrás que enterarte en el próximo capí, aunque dudo mucho que los tire por una ventana y les diga que no, después de todo es Dumble. 3º La reacción de Sanpe, ya la tienes. Aviso que Draco se hará unos cambios de look durante el próximo capí en vista de que Harry no tiene idea de como volverlo a lo de antes.

a **Bad Girl Malfoy**: Bueno, por ahora tengo planes diferentes para Draco que ser un espíritu y tienen que ver con las casas. También adelanto que Malfoy no va a tener ningún tipo de "enlace" con Harry, ya lo he leído mucho y me cansé de la idea. Uno llega, lee una historia y piensa que es original y a los 15 capitulos algún hechizos hacen y se demuestra que Draco y Harry son almas gemelas o tienen algún tipo de "lazo mágico" entre ellos. Y lo de Harry y su poder, yo creo firmemente en que es un espíritu, claro que si llega alguien después (Dumbledore por ejemplo, a él lo respeto mucho) y me dice que no lo es y me da pruebas de ello, le creeré.

a **Polgara**: ¡Hola! Qué lindo que te haya gustado demasiado. aQuí está la continuación ^^.

**Quiero agregar que yo siempre respondo TODOS los reviews, aunque sea un simple "hola". Así que dale al review y verás una contestación en el próximo capitulo.**

**Para aquellos que por no sentirse identificados no leyeron las respuestas, allí dentro hay algunas pistas del próximo capi. Siempre doy pistas en las respuestas a los reviews. **

**Ej: No hay ningún lazo tipo de "Alma gemela" entre Harry y Draco, simplemente porque estoy aburrida de que todo el mundo ocupe una misma idea. Draco no es un espíritu porque hay planes referentes con las casas para él. Lupin aparece en los proximos capitulos o me lo como en el camino mientras lo traigo a rastras.**

**Y bueno PARA TODOS LOS QUE POR X RAZONES NO DEJAN REVIEWS y les gusta la historia:**

**¡¡GRACIAS POR LEERLA!!**

**Que tengan un buen día.**

**Atte, Narya.**


	5. Cap 5

Título: Sueño de un tiempo en Verano ( 4?) 

Autor: Narya

Mail: La verdad es que cambie de mail, ahora es HP 1 al 4

Resumen: Todo va como siempre en el número 4 de Privet Drive, hasta que un visita por demás inesperada toca a la puerta y es allí cuando empiezan los problemas y a revelarse los secretos.

Disclaimer: No me demanden, que la historia no sea mía es cosa aparte.

Notas: Nada. No sé si hacer un fic Yaoi (gay) o normal, pero quien sabe... Ustedes escribanme y diganme, porque aún no lo tengo claro. Que sea como una especie de votación.

* * *

**Sueño de un tiempo en Verano**

"Ahora si que estamos perdidos" dijo Draco, empezando a desesperarse "Hemos matado del susto al profesor Snape! He matado al Cabeza de Casa!" Harry solo lo miró enarcando una ceja.

"Draco, cállate de una vez" dijo Harry apretandose el puente de la nariz "Dudo que Snape esté muerto, solo debe estar desmayado... pero si te pones a gritar como una vieja histérica no lograrás nada"

"¿Y qué me aconsejas que haga¿eh? Es mi Cabeza de Casa el que está tirado en el piso. Tu estarías igual si fuera McGonagall" Malfoy se había callado, pero ahora le amenazaba con un dedo.

"Quédate con Snape, iré a buscar a Dumbledore" dijo Harry, estirándose mientras salía del salón "Mientras tanto... cállate"

Unas horas después Draco se encontraba en una habitación que Dumbledore les había destinado tanto a Harry como a él. Se trataba de dos habitaciones que compartían una pequeña sala de estar y un baño. En la salita había un sofa de dos cuerpos, una pequeña biblioteca en la que habían atiborrado los libros de la escuela y sus libros personales, una mesita de centro y una chimenea conectada a la red interna del castillo. Dumbledore les había ordenado ponerse comodos en el lugar, pues aún les quedaba todo un mes hasta que empezaran las clases, y hasta entonces no podrían salir del castillo por su propia seguridad.

Snape, al final, había sido llevado a la enfermería. Según Madame Pomfrey se despertaría por su cuenta en un par de horas o días. Sólo estaba en estado de shock.

Mientras tanto Draco había hablado con Dumbledore con respecto a su situación, eso de estar huyendo de su padre y el resto de los mortífagos, y llegaron a la conclusión de que Draco sería incluído en el año escolar como un compañero nuevo. Con diferente nombre y cuerpo. Así, aprovecharían el cambio de look que Harry le había dado...

'Claro, todo porque Harry no sabe como volvernos a la normalidad' pensaba Draco.

Y la verdad es que no, Harry no tenía idea... y el cambio había sido tan rotundo que ni siquiera los potentes hechizos de Dumbledore pudieron revertir el estado de sus cabellos. Finalmente Draco decidió que tendría que acostumbrarse a ese tipo de cabello y que al menos sacaría lo mejor de él mientras pudiera. Así fue que se encontró dibujando con una pluma un pequeño dragon sobre su mano desnuda. Al ver el contraste de la tinta en su piel y el color de su pelo, sonrió.

"Mira, que te parece" dijo enseñandole la mano a Harry, quien le miró un par de segundos.

"Me parece que he visto más realismo en el dibujo de un niño de 6 años" dijo Harry completamente serio.

"Claro, lo dices como si tu lo pudieras hacer mejor" dijo Draco con soberbia y mirando a Harry por sobre su hombro, la verdad le había dolido el comentario. Él esperaba una sonrisa, no una crítica.

"Por supuesto que puedo hacerlo mejor" desafió Harry con una sonrisa. "Pero tu mano es una superficie muy pequeña como para dibujar"

"Dibújalo en mi espalda" le retó Draco.

"Si dibujo en tu espalda después no lo podrás ver" dijo Harry, riendose como si fuera obvio. "Te dibujaré en el pecho, sácate la camisa" mientras decía esto recogió la pluma y la tinta que Draco había estado ocupando y se acercó a él.

Draco se sacó la camisa y se sentó en la cama, esperando a que Harry empezara. "No, acuestate, así la tinta no chorreará y la piel no estará arrugada" dijo Harry, como si fuera obvio. Draco cumplió con la orden. Luego de unos minutos reclamo "¡Hey¡Mi piel no está arrugada!"

"Ya callate, Draco" dijo Harry, sentándose sobre su cadera.

Y así fue que meticulosamente Harry empezó a trabajar. Empezó dibujando un ala, luego el cuerpo, las garras y para cuando se dio cuenta terminó de dibujar la cabeza del dragón en la mitad de la mejilla de Draco. Así al final el dragon quedó de la siguiente manera: El ala se ubicaba en la curvatura del hombro, el cuerpo se apoyaba sobre el relieve de los pectorales que el quidditch había formado en el buscador de Slytherin, la cola se desenrrollaba hasta el ombligo en una curva sinuosa, y el rostro de ojos desafiantes del dragón quedó sobre la mejilla del chico que una vez fue rubio.

Harry se puso de pie y admiró su obra. Tomó un pincel, una tinta roja y volvió a la posición en que se encontraba. Luego de un cuarto de hora terminó de darle color al no tan pequeño dragón que dormía sobre el pecho de su amigo. Tapó los frascos de tinta y llevo las plumas y pinceles al baño para ser lavados.

Mientras en la habitación Draco admiraba la obra. Realmente Harry dibujaba muy bien. Incluso le daba la impresión de que el dragón en su pecho respiraba, y era una sensación muy extraña pues sentía también que la cola se movía y le daba cosquillas al pasar.

"Realmente tu dibujo es mucho mejor que el mío" dijo Draco entrando en el baño, aún sin camisa.

"Te lo dije" fue lo único que respondió Harry. Draco se dirigió al lavabo y empezó a sacar la tinta de sus manos. "¿Lo borrarás?" preguntó Harry con cierta nota de pena en su voz.

"No esperabas que me lo kedara hasta que saliera de 7º, o si?" Dijo Draco mientras empezaba a masajear su pecho con un paño con jabón.

"Al menos esperaba que lo pudieras conservar un rato más" dijo Harry, encogiéndose de hombros y saliendo hasta la sala. Se sentó a ojear un libro de pociones. Al rato se escuchó desde el baño:

"Potter! ME LAS PAGARAS!" al instante un Draco furioso apareció frente a él, con el pecho completamente mojado al igual que su rostro "Esta cosa no quiere salir!"

"Entonces supongo que no saldrá" dijo Harry sonriendo. "Debo haber metido algo de magia en él mientras lo hacía"

Draco bufó con fuerza... "Maldito seas Potter! Yo no soy una pizarra!" se oyó decir sin pensarlo.

"Mmm... no serás una pizarra, pero eres cómodo para trabajar encima" dijo Harry con una sonrisa que Draco solo pudo interpretar como una sonrisa de deseo. El chico viendo la sonrisa decidió que era mejor escapar en la gloria y salir de ahí antes que todo terminara de formas extrañas.

En la sala Harry solo reía y agradecía el haber encontrado el punto debil de Draco, ahora podría hacer sus tareas tranquilo.

Eran cerca de las 2 de la mañana.

Draco no podía dormir. Tenía frío. Lo cual era gracioso tomando en cuenta que estaba en pleno verano. Ya después de horas de dar vueltas en su cama decidió ir a prender la chimenea, quizás eso calentara las habitaciones.

Se puso una bata y unas pantuflas y salió al estar. La noche estaba muy callada, quizás fue por eso que pudo escuchar tan claramente los gemidos de Harry en la habitación de al lado. La verdad, cuando Draco escuchó los gemidos su pervertida mente asumió lo peor. Pero recordando la noche en que Harry tuvo aquella pesadilla, decidió que quizás sería mejor cerciorarse de que todo estuviera bien.

Golpeo un par de veces antes de entrar. Una vez ahí la habitación le pareció tan cálida que decidió sacarse la bata y pantuflas y caminar descalzo hasta la cama.

Ahí estaba Harry, en la mitad de una pesadilla. Draco le agarró un hombro y trató de despertarlo. Harry abrió los ojos inmediatamente y se aferró a la mano tan fuerte que el chico tuvo miedo.

"Quedate aqui conmigo, por favor" rogó Harry con los ojos desorbitados "Siento que está cerca, no quiero tener que enfrentarlo solo"

"¿Quien está cerca, Harry?" preguntó Draco, intuyendo cual sería la respuesta.

"Tom... Tom está en Hogsmeade" dijo Harry, mientras agarraba su frente en el lugar donde debería estar la cicatriz.

"Tranquilo, Harry, no me separaré de tí. El no podrá llegar hasta el castillo, así que quedate tranquilo. De todas formas no me separaré de tí" dijo Draco, abrazandolo con fuerza.

Luego de un tiempo así ambos chicos se quedaron dormidos. Draco sobre Harry, abrazandolo con fuerza. Harry aferrado al cuerpo del chico como si de ello dependiera su vida.

Mientras tanto, en Hogsmeade, un par de mortífagos se llevaba a Remus Lupin desde la Casa de los Gritos, un día antes de su transformación...

**Continuará...**

**Notas de la Autora:**

Lo seeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Me he demorado mucho mucho mucho en actualizar... pero es que ya saben, la universidad quita tiempo, mucho tiempo mucho mucho tiempo!  
De todas formas, son las 2 am y estoy aqui escribiendo esto... a ver si les gusta )  
si les gusta, review! obviamente!

aps... a todo el mundo, tengo fotolog! XD... metanse ahi... igual no tiene nada que ver con los fanfics, pero una que otra foto o dibujo mio encontraran XD ya los dejo no se olviden de dejar su review... y perdon por el atraso


End file.
